This invention pertains to the field of commercial and consumer roll form products such as, for example, absorbent paper products, and which includes toilet tissue and paper towels. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved dispenser and method of dispensing a coreless roll of absorbent paper product.
Commercial and consumer absorbent products such as shop towels, nonwoven fabrics, wipers, toilet tissue and paper towels are often distributed and dispensed in roll format. Most products in this format include a cylindrical core at the center of the roll. Typically, the product is wrapped about the core. Most roll format product dispensers require this core to function properly. The core is usually some type of cardboard tube, plastic tube, or solid spindle which is glued to the product so that the product does not separate from the core.
Product is normally loaded by mounting the roll on a spindle in a manner similar to the ubiquitous bathroom toilet roll dispenser. The spindle passes through or otherwise penetrates the inner space of the core. Some dispensers include pegs that penetrate the hollow space within the core for only a limited extent, as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,084 and 2,905,404 to Lane and Simmons, respectively
Recently, coreless rolls of products such as, for example, toilet tissue have appeared on the market, primarily in Europe. These coreless rolls are wound throughout the entire diameter of the roll. There are advantages and disadvantages associated with the coreless rolls. Coreless rolls are ecologically superior to cored rolls because they lack the central core made of plastic, cardboard or other material. In addition, more product can be provided in the space that would otherwise have been occupied by the core.
Cored rolls are more expensive to manufacture than coreless rolls because of the expense of making the cores and joining the cores to the product. In addition, coreless rolls have the advantage of being less subject to pilferage in commercial locations because of their inherent incompatibility with conventional dispensers.
On the other hand, coreless roll products have dispensing problems that are difficult to overcome. Coreless rolls do not fit into conventional core roll dispensers. Moreover, even though coreless rolls are less likely to be pilfered because they are incompatible with conventional dispensing systems, the lack of a core and spindle passing through the product that can be locked makes it relatively difficult to keep the coreless format product secure.
Conventional dispensers for coreless rolls typically include an enclosed surface that supports the roll as it turns, and an opening through which the product is passed. While functional, these dispensers have some undesirable characteristics, including an inability to control drag resistance to withdrawal of the product; the fact that the product actually touches the inside of the dispenser, which might be considered unsanitary by some consumers; and an inability to provide 180 degree product access to the consumer. Some dispensers for coreless rolls have pressure plates and pins that project into the side of the roll between the layers of product. It can be difficult to center the roll during loading of these dispenser without a centering device and the pressure plate and pins can easily be pried back to release the roll from the dispenser.
Accordingly, it is clear that a need exists for a coreless roll dispenser that can secure a coreless roll against pilferage. There is a further need or a dispenser that can dispense coreless rolls of absorbent consumer and commercial paper products so they can be secured against pilferage.
The problems described above are addressed by the present invention which encompasses a dispenser for a coreless roll product having a pair of depressions defined in the ends of the coreless roll. The dispenser includes: a frame; mounting means for permitting the frame to be mounted to a stationary surface such as a wall; and a coreless roll securing means for securing a coreless roll product for rotation within the frame. The coreless roll securing means includes a pair of cooperating plungers. Each plunger includes: (1) a base, the base being fixed to the frame; (2) a distal end, the distal end having a radius of curvature; and (3) a central shaft, the central shaft connecting the base and the distal end and providing sufficient length so the plunger has a length at least as great as its widest dimension so the plunger is adapted to penetrate a depression defined at an end of a coreless roll product, so radial displacement of the coreless roll with respect to said frame is prevented during use.
The mounting means for the dispenser may be, for example, an opening defined in the frame for a securing member such as a bolt. Other mounting means, such as clips, pins, screws, latches and the like may also be used.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the coreless roll securing means may further include a pair of opposed arms that are connected to the frame. In such an embodiment, there is mounted to an inner side of each arm is a plunger including: (1) a base, the base being fixed to the frame; (2) a distal end, the distal end may desirably have a radius of curvature; and (3) a central shaft, the central shaft connecting the base and the distal end and providing sufficient length so the plunger has a length at least as great as its widest dimension so the plunger is adapted to penetrate a depression defined at an end of a coreless roll product, whereby radial displacement of the coreless roll with respect to said frame is prevented during use.
The dispenser may further include biasing means for resiliently biasing at least one of the opposed arms toward the coreless roll. The biasing means may be in the form of at least one of the opposed arms being constructed out of a resilient material, so that arm (or
In an aspect of the present invention, the pair of opposed arms may be adapted to pivot apart from each other to define a loading position and pivot toward each other to define a dispensing position.
The dispenser may further include a locking means for locking the opposed arms at the dispensing position. For example, the locking means may be a cover that surrounds the opposed arms. Alternatively and/or additionally, the locking means may be any conventional locking mechanism including, but not limited to, latches, clips, pins, ratchets, jaws and the like.
The plunger may have cross-section that is circular, triangular, square, diamond, semi-circular, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped or the like. It is desirable that the plunger has a cross-section width of at least 1 centimeter. If the plunger has a circular cross-section, it is desirable that the diameter be at least 1 centimeter.
The distal end of the plunger may have a radius of curvature and desirably defines a hemisphere. Of course, other geometries are contemplated for the shape of the distal end of the plunger. It is also contemplated that the plunger may have a narrow width or a variable width.
The distal end of the plunger should extend from its base a sufficient distance to penetrate the depression at the end of the coreless roll. Generally speaking, the distal end of the plunger extends from its base a distance that is at least equal to or greater than the width of the plunger. Desirably, that distance is from about 1.0 to about 2.0 times the width of the plunger. For example, if the plunger has a cross-section width of about 1 centimeter, it is desirable for the distal end of the plunger to extend more than about 1 centimeter or more from its base. As a further example, the distal end of the plunger may desirably extend for 1.25 centimeters, 1.5 centimeters, 1.75 centimeters, or 2.0 centimeters. Generally speaking, a greater extension of the plunger helps provides greater penetration into the depressions defined at the ends of the coreless roll product and helps to prevent pilferage of the coreless roll product from the dispenser.
The present invention also encompasses a method of installing a coreless roll of product having a pair of depressions defined at opposite ends of the roll into a dispenser. The method includes the steps of:
displacing at least one of a pair of opposed plungers to a loading position;
orienting a coreless roll with a pair of depressions at opposite ends of the roll so each depression is adjacent each plunger; and
securing the coreless roll to the dispenser by returning at least one of the pair of opposed plungers to a dispensing position whereby the plungers penetrate the respective depressions in the coreless roll.
According to the method of the present invention, the displacing step may involve displacing both of the opposed plungers into a loading position. In an embodiment, the securing step may involve returning both of the opposed plungers to a dispensing position.
The method of the present invention may further include the step of resiliently biasing the plungers into the coreless roll during operation.
In an aspect of the method of the present the displacing and securing steps may involve moving at least one of a pair of opposed arms. For example, the displacing and securing steps may involve moving a pair of opposed arms.
Another aspect of the method of the present invention further includes the step of locking at least one of a pair of opposed arms in a dispensing position. This locking may be accomplished by covering the arms with a cover or by conventional locking means such as, for example, a cam, lever, ratchet, cotter pin or the like. The locking means may be activated by a key or pin.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.